


Bloody Awakening

by choraki



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choraki/pseuds/choraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»The heavy smell of copper was all too evident in the air, fogging his mind, paralysis clutching at his limbs. He didn't know what was going on. What happened. Didn't know why he was there. The blond's eyes slowly glanced downwards, fingers flexing in his lap, a familiar crimson colour coating his hands and arms. </p><p>Was that... blood?«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be another fanfiction with multiple chapters, albeit a little bloodier than my others I've uploaded so far. Violence, blood, all the dark-ish things apply here, so read on your own risk~
> 
> Also apologies for the rather short starting chapter. The following chapters will definitely be longer!

The heavy smell of copper was all too evident in the air, fogging his mind, paralysis clutching at his limbs. He didn't know what was going on. What happened. Didn't know why he was there. The blond's eyes slowly glanced downwards, fingers flexing in his lap, a familiar crimson colour coating his hands and arms. 

Was that... _blood_?

The realisation slowly started to sear through the man's veins, his very being, adrenaline once more entering his system. Heart beating faster now. Breathing hitching slightly, eyes narrowing in confusion. And then it finally hit him.

A shocked gasp escaping Benji's lips, he quickly stood up from his previously sitting position, attempting his best to shake away the immediately upcoming dizziness, as he stumbled a few steps backwards. Gaze now finally catching sight of the whole extent of the situation.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere – soaking the carpet, covering the walls, pieces of furniture, and most importantly, himself. Benji himself was over and over coated in blood, hands and arms coloured completely wine-red, the legs of his trousers feeling unusually heavy with the added weight of the fluid life source. Panic now finally clawed at his consciousness, breathing quickly turning into dry panting, heart beating as fast as a god-damn roller coaster.

What happened?

He didn't know.

Didn't know what was going on, why he was there, why everyone was so unbelievably... _bloody_!

A nightmare. That was it. This had to be a nightmare, a bad one.  
Benji raised his hands and pressed his palms against his forehand, pushing against the skin and bone, eyes shutting close with the mere want to stop this. 

_Wake up. Wake up!_

“God...” The technician's voice sounded hoarse, as if using it for the first time after a long period of staying quiet. “This is a dream... A bloody dream. Nothing of this is real, I swear, this is just a dream...” His mumbling soon turned into sobbing begging, voice turning quieter and quieter, and eventually just losing itself in the endless sobbing, his ribcage heaving and sinking violently with every each breath ripping through it.

He had fallen against the next best wall meanwhile, palms still pushing against his head in a futile attempt of killing the nightmare, that had obviously taken over his mind, warm, salty tears now streaming down his face; mixing up with the half-way dried blood there, and finally dropping into the void of his own stained clothing. This was too much. Too hard to understand, overwhelming him, as if his whole world had come crushing down on him. He didn't know how to react, didn't know how to cope with it. The weight, the confusion, the whole _blood_.

“Benji...?”

It felt like a hammer had suddenly hit his stomach, nausea immediately bubbling over, causing the agent to topple over. Clutching at his stomach, knees finally giving out, and once more hitting the carpeted ground. He heard it – that voice. A familiar voice, calling his name, asking for his presence. He knew he should answer, should tell the voice that he was alright, safe and sound – but he wasn't. Obviously, he wasn't.

“Benji, for god's sake!”

Warm hands grabbed his upper arms, warm skin brushing icy cold, he felt a body being hunched over his own. He knew that man. Knew he meant good, that he was safe now. But this was still just a dream... wasn't it? 

“What happened? Are you okay?”

He wasn't sure what to answer. Was he alright? He felt no pain, safe for his rebelling stomach, nothing seemed broken or hurt... So he was probably alright. At least physically.

“It wasn't me. I don't know what happened. I swear, this wasn't me!”  
Instead of confirming, that he was indeed alright, apologies and defence flooded his words, spilling over his lips like his life depended on them. 

He felt these strong, yet incredibly gentle hands gaining a tighter grip at him, pulling him upwards, and as if he didn't have any real control over his own body, Benji complied. Let himself being lifted up, hands meanwhile forming trembling fists, as the tears were running down his cheeks. It all felt like a haze. And a guiding light in the middle of the terrifying fog, leading him away, out of the nightmare. Leaving the room now, or so he noticed, the walls of this room so much... cleaner. Rid of all the blood. No coppery smell rendering him unable to breathe without nausea taking over his stomach.

“It's alright, Benji. Breathe. Just breathe. Breathe for me, alright?”

The blond hadn't even noticed the way he held his breath to the point of another wave of dizziness fogging his vision. Finally, he released said breath, attempting his best at ignoring the frantically pumping heart in his stomach. There was a stronger and stronger growing need of sucking in another lungful of air. More, just to satisfy his lungs. He felt like suffocating right then and there, despite the way his chest was heaving and sinking with every new load of air filling his lungs.

“Calm. Calm down. I'm here. Don't panic.”

 _Don't panic._

A faint nod from Benji, eyes still shut close safe for the tears continuing to drop down his chin. He couldn't panic. Panicking was bad. He knew that. Panicking would ruin his composure – if there was still any left, that was.  
“I'm sorry. But it wasn't me...”

Warm hands now reached for his cheeks, thumbs gently brushing away the salty drops of the still suppressed panic attack, forcing his head to lift. And right then, Benji forced his eyes to open, forced them to once more take in his surroundings. But instead of spotting the blood right away, or perhaps the other room he was in right now, it was Ethan's face. Worry was clearly mirroring in the other agent's dark eyes, his brows furrowed, and he even spotted a few forehead wrinkles.

“It's alright. Don't panic, Benji. I'm here.”

Finally, he recognised that overall familiar, soothing, guiding voice – no one else's voice managed to keep him so very calm, despite the gruesome, bloody awakening.

“I'm here. Okay? And I won't leave you.”


	2. Three Days Prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Impossible at its finest, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I'm gonna continue from my last chapter? Hah, cliffhangers are great, aren't they~?
> 
> Besides, I wanted to try out this method of explaining things. A bit short, but informative, I guess.

The team stared at the wall before them. There was an enlightened picture of a blueprint; the blueprint of the building they were going to break into. Not a very difficult task, if this wasn't about national security, and that bullshit...

“As far as I can see, there are quite... too... many security passages we'd need to pass,” Benji mumbled, narrowing his eyes, and furrowing his brows. He was good with anything regarding electronic devices and computer systems, but this? This was actually worse than anything they had had before. And he wasn't exactly sure if it was possible to break into this thing at all, no matter their teams' reputation around the FBI. After all, they were named 'The Impossible Mission Force', weren't they...? How ironic, really.

“Masks and computer systems aren't the problem,” Ethan spoke, arms crossing before his chest. “I see the problem in the timing. It's difficult to replace more than one guy in the whole staff team, if the security checks about the persons are so... tight...” he further mused. As far as they knew, every single one of the staff's members was checked, like, ten times. Fingerprints, body shape, face, retina... Even the way the _walked_. It wasn't too difficult to replace the data stack of a certain staff member with the one of the person who would infiltrate the building, but two persons at once? Possibly three? 

Truly impossible.

“Well, if we had more time, we could do that. Slowly infiltrate their system until we have everything we need, and retreat again. Not that hard.” William apparently wasn't as pessimistic as his colleagues.

“But we don't have that time. We don't have a few months, we only have a few _days_ ,” Ethan interrupted, a sigh passing his throat. 

“Plus, we don't even know _what_ we're supposed to steal. I mean, with all due respect, all we know is... that it's _probably_ contained in a little flask. Or... or was it Petri dish?” Benji was obviously not only confused, but also rather reluctant about the whole mission.

“Doesn't matter.” Ethan now stepped forward, pointing at the area encircled with a red marker. “We know it's in here. We just need to get inside. And preferably out again.”

“Fine, let's go through it all once more.” Will now moved towards the laptop, that was connected to the projector, and started working on it. A small, red dot now moved over the blueprint, pointing at different areas.  
“So, that's the entrance. The only way in as a staff member. The first checks are... weapon-check, fingerprints, retina scans, and a security officer, who seems to know basically every single face in that area. Unless there's a new staff member announced on his tablet, which he carries with himself at all times.” The dot now encircled the area, before it moved on towards what seemed to be a second passage. “That's the actual door inside. Retina and voice scans.” Another red circle around said passage, before he moved on once more. “And that's the third security stage. Now they dig really deep, and check the person's walk. And at the end, there's a four numbers long pin code, plus two passwords.” The agent finally looked up from the screen, almost even expectantly. “Added to the cameras and microphones all around the corridors, I mean.”

The team seemed speechless. Ethan deep entangled in his own thoughts, Benji desperately helpless looking. 

Finally, however, the leader inhaled a deep breath; releasing it again in a long-drawn sigh. “Show me any other possible entrances. Anything a human could squeeze through.”  
William complied quickly.

“One underwater entrance for the cooling system of the computers, it seems. But it's a closed circulation, impossible for anyone to get into the building through that.” He quickly marked it with a red cross. “No windows. No other doors. There's not even a fire escape. Seems like, either someone wanted to save the money, or there is something extremely important inside... Ah, here's there ventilation.” Once again he marked the different ventilation entrances with a red circle. “They're all controlled by the main computer system. Opening in fixed patterns, for only thirty seconds top. Infrared scans all the way down the ventilation until it ends into a massive... ventilator. Even the feather of a bird would cause the whole complex to shut down immediately...”

“Still better chances to get into the building than attempting the official way,” Ethan replied, brown orbs staring at the wall as if trying to burn a hole into it. “Are the ventilation shafts big enough for a person?”

“... Yes. Technically.”

“Then we know our way inside. Benji, you'll need to get into the computer system to–“

“That's another problem,” Will the agent at behind the screen suddenly interrupted. “We'll need at least one man inside, because computer is completely internal. No connection to the outer world.”

“Not even Bluetooth?” Benji asked, as if actually expecting a positive, serious answer. 

Will didn't give him that satisfaction.

That, however, completely destroyed Ethan's original plan. But that wouldn't cancel the mission. It just made it... more difficult. Even if they were sceptical about the option of infiltrating the system...

“Fine. You'll be infiltrating them. I will go through the ventilation once you managed to connect to the main computer. And Will... well, he'll make sure you don't get killed. I guess, that's a plan.”


End file.
